


hold me tight (tell me you miss me)

by bokayjunkie



Series: we belong to you and me [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, OlicityHiatusFic, no arrow au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are at a disconnection in their relationship. Thea wants to do something about it.A follow up toAt Last I see (your) Light





	hold me tight (tell me you miss me)

**Author's Note:**

> For the olicity hiatus ficathon curated by @[thebookjumper](https://thebookjumper.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. This week’s prompt is; at odds.
> 
> A very special thanks to [@intolauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren) for taking the time to proof read this! You're awesome!
> 
> Before I start, as I said in the summary, this is a continuation for my story _At Last I see (your) Light_ that I wrote last year. That was one of my first Arrow stories that I posted that I was really nervous about cause I was still dipping my toes back in the fanfic pool, but the response to that was just so great and made me feel more confident about writing. 
> 
>  A lot of people really wanted me to continue with it and I had always planned to, but I never got the inspiration back to write another part, at least not until now. So I know this is like two years too late, but I hope you guys still like this!

Thea knows the moment Felicity arrives by the way her brother freezes in the middle of the conversation with her and his date. It’s in the way Oliver stops mid sip of his champagne and his gaze trails past her. She doesn't need to look or ask him why he’s suddenly zoned out; she just knows.

It’s the same dopey face he makes whenever he sees her.

Thea turns and smirks at the confirmation. At the entryway of the Queen Manor’s designated ballroom where they’re holding this shindig, stands Felicity Smoak looking stunning as ever. Her hair is down in soft curls and she wears an elegant emerald dress that hugs her curves perfectly. She looks absolutely beautiful so it’s no wonder her brother is so hypnotized.

“Aahh, my date has arrived!” Thea announces.

Oliver finally snaps his attention away from Felicity and looks at Thea, confused. “What are you –”

Before he can finish his question, Thea has already walked away.

“Felicity, over here!” She calls to the woman who has captured her brother’s attention in every way.

Oliver watches as Felicity finds his sister, a smile forming that lights up her face. She walks straight in Thea’s direction, the two women meeting each other halfway in an embrace. The sight tugs on his heart and causes a small smile to bloom on his face.

It always brings such joy to Oliver whenever he thinks about how close Thea and Felicity have gotten over the past couple of months. He always knew that having the older woman be part of his little sister’s life was a good thing, he just didn’t realize how much of an impact she was going to have.

Not that it should be a surprise to him, really. Felicity has always just had that effect on people.

Still, the thought that these two women, who are so important to him, are just as close to each other, really brings out a sense of joy in him.

“Who’s that?” A voice next to him interrupts his thoughts.

Oliver turns his head to the woman standing next to him. Right, his date.

Helena looks at him with a genuine curious look on her face.

“Oh that’s…” He can't really get the words out as he feels heat bloom inside him.

How can he even explain who Felicity Smoak is to him, especially to a woman who he is supposed to be dating?

Fortunately for him, he’s saved by the giggling chatter of his sister. Thea and Felicity approach them, their arms wrapped around each other at the waist, both sporting grins.

“Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence.” Thea says in a teasing manner, pulling her closer for emphasis.

“Yeah, sorry I’m late,” Felicity says with an apologetic smile. She’s addressing the group, but her eyes flicker over to Oliver. “I was at the lab all day and totally lost track of time.”

“God, Fe, you work too much,” Thea groans with an eyeroll. “Ever since you got that promotion you practically live in your office.”

“I got that promotion for a reason, Thea, and I want to let them know I deserve it.”

“Please, you’re pretty much QC’s best employee. They’d be stupid to let go of you, right Ollie?”

“Hm?” Oliver finally breaks out of his silent trance at the call of his name. He had been too preoccupied by trying to not look at Felicity to pay attention.

Thea ignores her brother’s dopey response and continues. “The company would crumble without you, Fe.”

Felicity rolls her eyes. “I don’t know about that.”

“Trust me, it’s my name on the building after all.” Thea says with a wink.

Felicity shakes her head with a chuckle. “I hope you weren’t waiting too long for me. I know you wanted us to get ready together.”

“No I get it. You’re the brains behind QC.” Thea responds, the teasing tone gone. “Besides, Ollie and Helena were keeping me company.”

“Oh, that’s good.” a tight smile forms on her face as she looks at Oliver and the woman standing next to him.

A slightly awkward silence falls upon them as the four continue to look, waiting for someone to talk. Thea rolls her eyes, mainly directing them at her big brother.

“Well since my doofus of a brother won’t do it, let me make the introductions.” she says with an exasperated sigh. “Felicity, Helena. Helena, Felicity.”

“Nice to meet you,” Helena says politely.

“You too.”

The two women shake hands, putting on kind smiles.

“So you work at Queen Consolidated?” Helena asks.

“Yes, I’m the VP of Technology. I run the Applied Science division.”

“Oh that’s nice. You must be really smart.”

Felicity shrugs humbly.

“Felicity’s a genius,” Thea gushes. “She went to MIT at 16 and graduated with two masters degrees in four years. She’s the youngest hire we had at QC and the youngest VP in the world,”

“Wow, that’s impressive.”

“Okay, Speedy, stop listing my resume to people, please.” Felicity mumbles to her friend, a blush forming on her cheeks.

“Oh come on, everyone should know how brilliant you are!” Thea protests. “And stop calling me Speedy. It’s bad enough Ollie still calls me that.”

“I think it’s appropriate considering how fast you can run in heels.” she smirks. “Come on, I need to go say hello to your mom. I don’t want to get on her bad side, especially with this being her engagement party and all.”

“Please, you’d have to commit murder to be on my mom’s bad side,” Thea snorts. “And even then she’d probably help acquit you.”

“I’d rather not risk it.” she mumbles. “It was nice meeting you Helena.”

“You too.”

With a wave and a final glance in Oliver’s direction, Felicity and Thea walk away.

Oliver watches her retreating body, feeling a sense of loss. No words could come out, not even a simple hello. But just having her in close proximity made his body vibrate with excitement. It didn’t matter that the logical part of him told him to keep his distance, his body and his heart wouldn’t listen.

“She seems nice.”

Oliver turns his head and is reminded, once again, that he isn't alone.

“Yeah.” He clears his throat and shakes his head, trying to rid any thoughts of Felicity from his mind. He feels slightly guilty. Ignoring his date to think about another woman is something the old Ollie would do. It doesn't matter that he and Helena have an understanding, it still isn't appropriate.

“She is. Felicity’s… great.” He has to stop himself from saying anything more. Much like his sister, he could go on and on about how great Felicity is.

“She and your sister seem to be close,” Helena continues to muse. “Is that how you know her?”

Her tone isn't accusatory, it’s genuine curiosity. Helena isn't easily jealous, but she can be analytical.

“Uh… no,” he says, avoiding looking at her. “I knew Felicity before… she’s a friend.”

Helena only hums in response and looks at him. She doesn't look hurt nor does she look resentful. That’s the thing with the two of them; from the get go they both knew that nothing about their relationship was meant to last. They both could tell that the other wasn't really committed in this the way they probably should be, but that was fine with them.

The two of them getting together seemed like a match made in business deal. A Bertinelli and a Queen, two very powerful families in Starling City.

When Oliver first asked her out, he could tell that she was holding something back. They hadn't really talked about it, but he suspected it had something to do with her former fiancé who left out of the blue, whom she was still in love with.

It was perfectly fine if Helena wasn't ready to move on, because neither was he. Not that he was in a relationship before, but he definitely had feelings for someone. That someone who just happened to have walked away with his sister moments ago. Dating Helena was his way of moving on without really trying to move on.  

That’s why it’s easy for him to be with Helena. They’re both together just for the company and without any kind of expectation for more.

“Why don’t we go dance?” Helena suggests, effectively changing the subject. She can probably sense that he doesn't want to continue talking about Felicity.

“You know I don’t dance,” he mumbles before drowning the rest of the content of his glass. “I’m gonna go get more drinks.”

“Okay,” she says quietly. “I’ll be here.”

Helena doesn't say anything else as he walks away without even taking a glance back in her direction. But that’s the thing about them, no expectations at all. It’s not enough to fill the gaping hole in his heart, but it’s good for now.

* * *

“Congratulations again Mr. Steele, Mrs. Queen.” Felicity says, shaking the hand of the Queen matriarch.

“Thank you dear, and thank you for coming tonight.” Moira says with a polite smile.

“Yes, I’m glad you finally pulled yourself away from the lab for once.” Walter teases. “You’ve been working yourself too hard.”

“That’s what I keep telling her!” Thea adds, giving her friend a knowing look.

“Well our designs aren’t going to build themselves.” Felicity reasons.

“I think it’s a marvelous thing that you’re dedicated to your work,” Moira says. “That’s the kind of ethic we need at Queen Consolidated.”

“Thank you.”

“Okay, enough about work.” Thea interjects. “I need to get alcohol in Felicity’s system, now.”

“Thea, that is not appropriate.” Moira scolds.

“Oh come on, mom! Felicity deserves it since she’s been at the office since the crack of dawn!”

“Let them be, my dear,” Walter says, giving his fiancé a warm smile. “Besides, we can probably trust Thea to behave with Felicity around.”

“I suppose.”

Thea only giggles, looping her arm through Felicity’s, linking them together. “Come on, let’s go.”

The two wave goodbye at the couple as they walk away.

“I swear, I can get away with anything as long as I tell them I’m with you.” Thea says once they’re far away from her mom and soon to be step-father.

“Please don’t actually do anything illegal or inappropriate.” Felicity pleads. “I don’t want your mother blaming me for anything.”

“Relax, I’m not actually gonna do anything,” she giggles again as they stop near the wall, away from most of the people. From their vantage point, they can see most of the party, but their eyes land on two people in particular.

“Am I crazy, or is this the first time you and Ollie have been in the same room in… weeks now I think?” Thea muses as she looks at Oliver with his date across the room.

She looks in Felicity’s direction only to see her eyes trained on them as well. Only there is a hint of sadness in her eyes. It had become a common thing lately, whenever Oliver was brought up in conversation. She can physically see the light dim in her friend's eyes.

“No, you’re not crazy,” Felicity says in a low tone. She looks away and Thea swore she was trying not to cry. She then shakes her head and inhales deeply before putting on a smile. “We’ve both been very busy. It’s normal for us not to have time for each other.”

Thea wants to call bullshit on that excuse. She knows for a fact that the two were never too busy for each other before. But for some reason in the past couple of weeks, she can see the disconnect between her brother and her friend. It’s strange to see because the two are the closest of friends she’s ever known.

Ever since she met Felicity, months ago, she's been able to see the special kind of connection she has with her brother. It’s something else completely different than what she’s ever known friendship to be. It’s something deeper and it’s actually quite beautiful to see her brother so connected to another person.

Thea also knows that deep down, there’s something more between the two of them that goes beyond friendship. For the time being though, she kept that thought to herself as she was just happy to see her brother be so happy.

Now, things have been undeniably different between the two of them.

“Maybe that's normal for other people but for the two of you…” Thea looks at her knowingly. “It just seems so wrong to see you… apart you know?”

“Life goes on, Thea,” she shrugs sadly. “We grow up and grow apart. I got my new position at QC which has been keeping me busy and Oliver, he’s… well…” Her eyes drift off to where Oliver stands with his date, once again.

“Is this about Helena?” Thea asks, watching Felicity’s eyes go back to her brother once again. “Because I don’t think you have anything to worry about there.” She hasn't talked to her brother about his dating life recently, but she also knows that whatever he has with the woman he's with now isn't anything serious.

“That’s not… I don’t…” Felicity shakes her head, trying to conduct her thoughts. “It’s not about that at all. It’s just… Oliver and I are now living completely different lives. It’s a natural thing to happen to people.”

“To people, yes, but not to you and Ollie!” Thea insists once again. “Maybe you two just need to talk. Have you told him about Barry?”

“What does Barry have to do with this?”

Thea thinks that Barry has a lot to do with this.

“I think the two of you need to talk.” is all Thea says in reply.

“I don’t know, Thea.” Felicity sighs. “I think maybe Oliver and I are just growing apart.”

“No!” She immediately protests. “I refuse to believe that. You and Ollie are amazing together. I can tell you for a fact that he misses you.”

“I don’t think he misses me now.” she mumbles, glancing back at Oliver who is engrossed in a conversation with his date.

Thea frowns, seeing them as well. To her, they don’t look like a picture of a couple who are into each other, in fact she can tell that her brother is tense. But to Felicity’s eyes, it’s obvious that they look like something else entirely.

“Anyways, enough about my pity party.” Felicity shakes her head, as though ridding the image away. “I need to go mingle.”

“Okay.” Thea mumbles. “I’ll go get us something to drink.”

“Thank you.”

Thea watches her friend walk away. When she is out of her sight, her eyes go back to her brother and his date. Oliver has walked away from Helena and she figures now is the time to talk to him.

It’s by coincidence that she finds him at the bar, ordering a drink. She gestures to the bartender with a ‘two’ before turning to her brother.

“Nice night,” she starts.

“Yeah.” he sighs, looking down at the drink in his hand that he still hasn't taken a sip from.

“Where’s your date?”

“Helena’s… around.”

Thea raises a brow but doesn't comment. She nods a thanks to the bartender who places two glasses of champagne in front of her.

“Two?” Oliver asks her.

“For me and Felicity.” she simply answers.

“Ah.” he nod. “I noticed that Felicity is here by herself, tonight.”

“She’s not by herself. She’s with me,”

“Yeah you mentioned that earlier. But I just thought… with this being a nice event and all, I just figured she’d bring an actual date. Like Barry, you know.”

Thea can’t help but smirk. “Well I am her actual date, for your information,” she says haughtily. “And there is no Barry, not anymore.”

That made Oliver pause. “What?”

“Yeah, there hasn’t been for a while now. Which you would know if you actually talked to her every once in awhile instead of wallowing in your self pity.”

“Speedy…”

“No, Ollie, I’ve been sitting by the sidelines long enough!” She exclaims. “You need to get your act together and tell Felicity how you feel. And stop dragging other people into this mess of yours! I don’t know Helena all that well but she seems like a nice girl, she doesn’t deserve to be led on like this.”

“I’m not leading Helena on.” he insists. “She knows I’m not looking for anything serious. We’re just… you know, keeping each other company.”

“Eugh, I don’t need to know that.” she grimaces.

“No, not like that! We haven’t even… geez, Speedy, I know I don’t exactly have the best track record with these things, but I’m not that guy anymore.”

Thea suddenly feels bad. She always does whenever she throws her brother’s past in his face to prove a point. It isn't fair to him because she knows just how much he’s changed since then. She may not know what kind of guy he is in a relationship, but she does know that he’s not a selfish playboy anymore.

“What Helena and I have…” he starts to explain. “She’s sad and lonely and needs someone to talk to who understands.”

“Understand what?”

“I don’t really want to get into it because it’s not my story to tell. But we both know there’s nothing more to this than what we have now. It’s just companionship.”

“Okay… so maybe you and Helena aren’t serious about each other. But Felicity doesn’t know that.”

“And why would Felicity care?”

Thea rolls her eyes. “Oh come on, big brother. Are you really this dense?”

He shrugs, pouting like a little child. She rolls her eyes again.

“Why do you care so much about Felicity and Barry dating?” she retorts. “Think about it, Ollie. Felicity’s your best friend, are you really gonna throw that away because you’re jealous? When there really isn’t anything to be jealous about?”

Oliver remains silent, his face contemplative.

“You two have something special.” Thea continues. “Don’t throw it away because of a misunderstanding.”

With that, she walks away with her two glasses of champagne, leaving Oliver to his thoughts.

* * *

It’s later in the evening and Oliver is realizing that his eyes always seem to connect with Felicity’s. No matter what he’s doing, he always seems to find her in the crowd. When he’s talking to other business associates, or when he’s making a speech congratulating his mother and Walter, his eyes always gaze over the crowd and meet hers.

Felicity also seems to be looking for him in the crowd. At least that’s what it looks like since their eyes always connect. There have been a lot of moments when he wanted to look away, knowing that staring into the deep pools of her eyes would only get him lost, but he couldn’t. She always manages to entrap him in a gaze.

He can tell that the people around him have noticed. Thea always sends him a smirk whenever he manages to break his gaze from her. Then there’s Helena.

He knew he should feel guilty for paying more attention to someone who isn't his date. That's something the old him would do. But all night, Helena never showed any kind of resentment for his wandering eyes. In fact, she looked almost understanding.

“I think I’m gonna go.” she announces, eventually.

“Already?” Oliver looks at his watch and sees that it’s still early. “But it’s not even nine yet.”

“I know but… I think my night’s done.”

There’s something in her tone that makes him pause. He looks at her, trying to figure out what is wrong. She doesn't seem angry, in fact she just looks completely sincere.

“Helena… I’m sorry if I haven’t been the best company tonight.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I get it.” her head turns to look at the direction Felicity stands with his sister.

Oliver frowns knowing she sees right through him. There’s no way he can make excuses.

“I think you and I both know nothing about this is permanent.” she says kindly. “We’re just keeping each other company. But I also know when something is worth fighting for.”

He purses his lips, letting her words sink in.

“I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but whatever it is shouldn’t be what separates you. I can tell that there’s something there. Unlike me, you actually have a chance to be with the person you love. Don’t throw that away, Ollie.”

Oliver can't say anything as he processes what she said. It brings him back to what Thea told him earlier. His mind had been all over the place, thinking about what she told him about Felicity and Barry and how he’s been acting towards them.

He was being childish, he knew that. It just… it hurt a lot. He knows how amazing Felicity is and someday, someone was going to notice too and actually do something about it. He just didn’t realize the abandonment he would feel when she did start dating. It wasn’t just canceled movie nights, or missing their daily Big Belly lunch in favor of spending time with her boyfriend. It was something else entirely.

He didn’t realize what he was feeling until Diggle literally had to slam it to his head during one of their boxing sessions. He’s in love with her. He’s jealous of Barry and scared of losing her. So in return, he decided to move on. He thought that would be the best and easiest option for both of them. And that’s how he and Helena came to be.

He never intended to put distance between him and Felicity. He still wanted to remain friends, and keep that connection they had. But it was hard. She spent most of her time with Barry, and when the word got out that he and Helena were dating, he felt her pull away even more.

He didn’t take time to muse over the whys, because trying to actively not think about her in general was his way of moving on. However, now, it’s all he can think about. It brings a pang to his heart, how the two of them have been so disconnected over the past couple of weeks.

It feels like his heart has been torn into two knowing their friendship has suffered because of his stubbornness.

“Anyways, I already called a cab.” Helena says, giving him a kind smile. “It’s been really great seeing you, Oliver.  I hope we see each other again.”

“You too.” He mumbles, watching as she walks away.

Oliver lets out a sigh. He feels lighter somehow. Maybe the pretense of having to act like he’s happy and moving on had been taking a toll on him. Now that he doesn’t have to do that anymore, he feels a sense of relief somehow. Even though both he and Helena have been on the same page, it still didn’t feel right whenever his thoughts wandered to Felicity. It wasn’t fair to Helena at all.

It doesn’t matter now, Helena’s right and so is Thea. It’s time he and Felicity finally hash things out. He doesn’t know everything that happened between her and Barry, and maybe that’s his fault for disconnecting himself from her. But it’s time to remedy that now.

Oliver placed his empty champagne glass on a tray carried by a waiter passing by before making his way towards Felicity. His sister catches his eye and smirks before leaving, just as he reaches her.

Felicity doesn't have time to question Thea’s disappearance as Oliver already stands in front of her.

“Hey.” he greets her, rather breathlessly.

His appearance surprises her, but the surprise dissipates quickly and a genuine smile forms on her face. “Hey.”

Now that he is faced with her, Oliver doesn't know what to do. It has been so long since he got to be near her, just the two of them, that he doesn't really know what to do anymore. How did he even manage to function around her before?

“Do you want to dance?” he suddenly blurts out. He doesn't know where it came from, but now that the offer is out there, he really does want to dance.

Felicity seems just as surprised at his suggestion. “But you don’t dance.”

He smiles at her. “I can make an exception for you.” he holds out his hand towards her, waiting for her to take it.

She looks down, clearly contemplating what to do. He’s almost scared that she’ll say no, that maybe he’s lost his chance after all. But then her hand slips into his, and Oliver felt like he can finally breath.

The contact between their hands feels so electric and it just reminds him how long it’s been since they’ve actually touched. Another pang hits his heart, but he disregards it. He can’t dwell on the past now, not when he has Felicity in his arms again.

He leads her to the dance floor and tentatively places one hand around her waist. She also places hers on his shoulder as their other hands hold on to each other. The two start to sway to the soft music playing in the background, though they really aren't paying attention to anything other than each other.

He looks down at her and he can’t help but be mesmerized by her. She looks nervous, probably for the same reason he is. It hits him all too clearly how long it’s been since they’ve been this close. Before, they had no qualms about touching each other. Heck, they even shared a bed. This should not be a new occurrence between them.

Yet it feels different this time.

It could be because they haven’t been this close in what seems like forever now. The last time he can recall that they’ve been like this is almost a month ago. That was the last time they had a movie night together. After that, either she was too busy or he was. Since then, they’ve become distant with each other.

Something about this reconnection feels different though. There’s something more between them and he’s finally ready to explore that.

“This is nice.” Oliver says in a low murmur.

“Yeah.” she agrees, giving him a small smile. “Where’s Helena?”

“She left.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. Is she okay?”

“She’s fine. She’s better than fine actually.”

“Oh.” There’s a crinkle between her brows that she always gets when she’s confused and it makes him smile.

“You know…” He starts. “It’s been a while.”

“It has…” she nods, pursing her lips. There’s an eagerness in her eyes and Oliver can tell she wants to say more but is holding herself back. He knows he has to be the one to initiate this.

“I can’t help but think about why that is,”

Felicity looks like she’s about to burst. “Why has it been so long?” she blurts out. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in months.”

He lets out a sigh. “I feel like that too.”

“What happened?” Her voice hitches as she asks and he can tell she’s fighting to keep tears at bay.

The thought of her crying breaks his heart and he lets go of any hesitation he has and pulls her closer to him. He wraps both of his hands around her waist and she doesn't hesitate to wrap both of  hers around his neck. Her head buried in the crook of his neck as he rests his against hers.

They aren't dancing anymore, they’re just hugging and swaying lazily to the music.

“I’m sorry.” he mumbles against her hair. “It’s my fault, I was being an idiot.”

“Yeah you were.” she mumbles back, pulling her head off him so she can look at him. “I don’t understand, though. Why were you pulling away from me?”

“Cause I was being petty,” he admits, bowing his head in shame. “I didn’t mean to, I didn’t even realize I was doing it until it was too late.”

“But I still don’t get it. Why?” She looks at him, trying to understand. He still can't get the words out, his mind is a jumbled mess trying to convey exactly how he’s feeling. But Felicity is more intuitive than he realizes. He should have known since she can always read him like a book.

“Thea said it might have something to do with Barry.” she says. “I didn’t really think that was true, but then I thought about it. You started distancing yourself from me when he and I started dating. I still don’t understand why, but it is kind of a freaky coincidence.”

“It’s not a coincidence.” he sighs. “I was being distant from you when you and Barry started dating. I guess because I saw how happy he made you and it made me realize…”

“Realize what?”

“That someday, you’re gonna find somebody and you won’t need me anymore,”

“Oliver that’s ridiculous, you’re my best friend.” She pulls on his neck tighter for emphasis.

“Yeah, your best friend. But one day you’re gonna want more and you might not want that with me.”

Her brows knit together in confusion, trying to decipher what it is he’s talking about. “I’m always gonna want you, Oliver. I don’t know where you’re getting this from.”

Oliver lets out a sigh of frustration. “I love you, Felicity.”

She lets out a gasp, her eyes widening in surprise. “Oh.”

He shakes his head. This is it, this is the moment of truth. He can either have his happiness or lose it forever. “I think I’ve always loved you. Ever since the first day we met, there was just something about you.”

He looks at her with a smile. “I didn’t even realize it until it was too late. It always made me confused why I felt so hurt seeing you with Barry. But then I got the sense knock into me, literally.” he lets out a chuckle at the memory. He’ll have to tell Felicity that story one day.

“I love you, Felicity. And me pulling away from you was my way of protecting myself. I didn’t want to ruin what we had because of my feelings. I was so scared of losing you that I let you go in the process.”

Felicity’s lower lip puckers in a pout, shaking slightly. He can see the tears building up in her eyes as he continues to confess everything to her. He feels almost alarmed that he might have scared her off completely, but then he feels her grip around his neck tighten. She’s still holding on to him. And somehow that gives him hope that maybe she isn't going anywhere.

“Barry and I aren’t together anymore.” she blurts out.

The response surprises him. That isn't exactly what he’d expected her to say after his declaration.

He nods nonetheless. “I know, Thea just told me.”

“We haven’t been together for a while now.” she continues. “We’re still friends but… that’s it. Nothing more.”

“What happened? I thought you really liked him?”

“I did… I thought I did. I mean… if you think about it, we’re kind of perfect for each other. He likes all the same things I like and he’s a great guy to hang out with but…” She pauses, her eyes meeting his. “He wasn’t you.”

Now it’s his turn to gasp. He feels his heart beat wildly in his chest at her admission. His embrace around her tightens. It takes him another moment to fully process her words. Does this mean…?

“Barry and I both knew our relationship wasn’t gonna go anywhere beyond the dates,” she says. “I think he also had someone else he’s hung up on. But for me… I didn’t even realize why being with him felt wrong. Not until…”

“Until what?” he asks, almost eagerly.

“Not until I saw you with Helena.”

The revelation punches him right in the gut. Oh, how could he have been so stupid? He shakes his head at the absurdity of it all. His dates with Helena had been publicized all over the press. He never did anything to dispute it because he just didn’t care at the time.

Now, thinking back at it, he scolds himself for being so petty.

“I felt so hurt when I saw you two and I didn’t understand it.” she continues. “But Barry… I think he knows a little bit about being in love with someone who’s unavailable. He helped me realize some things and we both decided it was best not to continue our relationship even further.”

“I didn’t know.” he says in a shocked whisper. He feels dizzy. How could he have been so stupid? All this time, they could have avoided all of this.

“I know.” she smiles sadly. “I didn’t know what was happening between you and Helena and I was afraid to find out.”

“So that’s why you pulled away from me.” he surmises.

She nods in confirmation.

“Helena and I aren’t together.” he admits. “Not in the way you think.”

She cocks her head to the side, looking at him questioningly.

“When we started dating, we both knew from the beginning it wasn’t gonna be anything serious.” He starts. “She’s still hung up on her fiancé and me… well you already know.” He smiles sheepishly. “But we both had an understanding. We were just using each other for company.”

Felicity cringes at the explanation, and Oliver immediately backtracks.

“No, not like that!” he exclaims. “God, I’m saying this all wrong.” He shakes his head, remembering Thea having the same reaction. “Nothing like that ever happened between me and Helena, I swear to you. Nothing ever went beyond the public dates you saw in the tabloids.”

“It doesn’t matter, Oliver. It’s not any of my business.”

“But it does matter. I want you to know, nothing happened between me and Helena. Please, I need you to know that.”

He looks into her eyes, pleading with her to believe him. She’s right, it doesn't matter whether he and Helena slept together, but to him just thinking about it feels wrong. Even when he was trying to move on from her, subconsciously he knew how wrong it felt to be with someone else who isn’t her.

“I know, Oliver.” she says, giving him an assuring smile that lets him know she believes him.

He lets out a sigh of relief. “I don’t care about you and Barry, but I just needed you to know that I’m not that guy anymore. I’m not the old Ollie who sleeps with women to hide away my pain. You mean so much to me, Felicity, and I don’t ever want to hurt you.”

The smile on her face grows as she leans her forehead against his.

“You could never hurt me,” she mumbles softly. “I know you would never intentionally do that.”

“I’m sorry I was such a fool before.”

“We both were.” she says. “We’re both kind of stupid if you think about it.”

“So stupid.” he says with a chuckle. “All this time… we could have avoided this heartbreak if we just talked.”

“Then I think we should start doing that now. Full honesty from now on.”

“I agree.”

The two smile, both feeling content for the first time in months. They’re still wrapped around each other, their foreheads touching. They’re swaying to the music, completely missing the beat, but they don't care. They're in their own little world.

“So what happens now?” Felicity asks, breaking the silence between them.

“I don’t know.” he admits, but the smile on his face shows that he’s not bothered by it. “But I do know two things.”

“What?”

“First is that I love you,”

The smile on her face grows as her cheeks turn red. He also can't help but smile at her as well. It feels so freeing to be able to say that to her without fear.

“I’m so happy that I can finally say that to you.”

“I love you too,” she says.

If it was even possible, Oliver’s smile grows wider. He will never get tired of hearing her say that.

“What’s the second thing?” she asks.

“I miss you.” he admits.

The answer surprises her, clearly.

“I want to be with you, Felicity, but more than that, I want my friend back.” he continues. “I miss those days when I could go to your office and bug you for lunch. I miss going back to your apartment and snuggling on the sofa. I miss holding you in my arms when we sleep together.”

She hums in agreement, closing her eyes as the memories flood her. “I miss that too.”

“You know, looking back now it’s a wonder how we didn’t realize we were in love with each other before.” he chuckles. “We’ve been acting like a couple since we met.”

She laughs as well. “Dig and Thea might have mentioned the same thing to me before, but I never believed them. I didn’t even think it could be possible that you felt that way about me.”

“Felicity, you literally chase all my nightmares away. It may have taken my head so long to realize, but my heart has always known it belongs to you.”

He takes his left hand and pulls hers off his neck. He places her hand over his heart for emphasis. She clutches onto the fabric of his tux, biting her lower lip as her smile breaks.

“I belong to you too.” she mumbles. “My heart has always been yours.”

He grins widely. “Then I say we go back to that. I miss my best friend a lot. I miss holding her and taking care of her. I’m yours, Felicity. I’m not going anywhere, not anymore.”

“I miss my best friend too.”

Her hand wraps back around his neck as his finds its way back to her waist. It’s still going to take time for them to find their ways back to each other, but they both didn’t mind. They know  they have all the time in the world. Now they both know how the other feels, they need not worry about separating again.

The two of them are perfectly happy to be in each other’s arms once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you want to say hi, or give me a prompt, come to my tumblr: [bokayjunkie](http://bokayjunkie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
